Eve Online
About Eve Online is a persistent space MMORPG developed and published by CCP Games hf. As a persistent-world sandbox, players primarily interact with one another to create in-game content. Released in 2003, it is the flagship product of CCP Games, and is renowned for its rich in-game history, complexity of player interaction, and scale. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eve_Online __TOC__ Game World The game is played from the perspective of a "capsuleer," an immortal starship pilot from one of four major Empire races. Players interact with one another on a single-shard world hosted on the Tranquility server cluster. The world currently consists of approximately 8000 star systems: * 1090 High-Security systems, including islands https://oldforums.eveonline.com/?a=topic&threadID=1019667 * 817 Low-Security systems * 3524 Null-Security systems ** 3294 NPC Null and Sov Null systems ** 230 Dev Space systems (inaccessible) * 2604 J-Space systems ** 2498 Anoikis systems https://www.fuzzwork.co.uk/evelopedia/index.php/List_of_All_W-Space_Systems ** 1 mysterious Thera system https://community.eveonline.com/news/dev-blogs/thera-and-the-shattered-wormholes/ ** 75 Shattered systems ** 25 Frigate-Only shattered ** 5 Drifter Wormholes https://wiki.eveuniversity.org/Drifters#Drifters_Wormhole_Systems In addition to Tranquility, there exists the Serenity server cluster (for China), the Singularity test servers, the Thunderdome tournament practice server, as well as a number of CCP internal testing and production servers. Player Interaction Corporations and Alliances Players belong to corporations, which in turn can belong to alliances in-game. Informally, groups of corporations and alliances may band together in a coalition, although such a congregation is a community construct that is not reflected upon by in-game mechanics. Communities Certain activities and purposes inappropriate to corporation/alliance mechanics, such as NPSI fleets or incursions, are fulfilled via communities. Communities typically congregate around chat channels. Economics The Eve Online economy is notably complex. Players can trade directly, but most trade happens through open market listings and the contracts system. The official in-game currency is the Interstellar Kredit (isk). Isk can be valued against real-world currencies via the 1-way conversion using 30 Day Pilot's License Extension (PLEX) game time card trading rates, which can be purchased using real-world money. Players generally participate in one or more "careers" in order to earn money. Community The Eve community tends to be technically literate, interacting through internet forums such as reddit. Many corporations and alliances have public sites and internal services on the Internet, with some. The Eve community and its diverse sub-communities have particular cultures and, sometimes, reputations. Development of third-party tools that assist with various aspects of the game is quite common. Some popular examples include: * Economics ** Eve-Central - Global market price indexing ** Evepraisal - Mass appraisal using eve-central prices * Statistics ** Dotlan - Universe maps and navigation ** zKillboard - Killmail activity tracking ** Tripwire, Siggy, and Pathfinder - Wormhole mappers ** jEveAssets - Personal and corporate asset tracking * Planning ** EveMon - Skill queue and remap planning ** EFT, Pyfa, and Osmium - Ship fitting planners * Reference ** Chruker - Item statistics, blueprint sourcing ** Fuzzwork - Industry and LP stores ** Ellatha - Wormhole, LP store, etc. database ** Uniwiki - General reference See Also New Player Guide References Category:Browse